Flower Knight Dakini
Flower Knight Dakini, known in Japan as The Knight of Flower, Dakini (Japanese: 花の騎士ダキニ, Hana No Kishi Dakini) is a self-published web manga created by Sho Shibamoto. The series debuted on April 3rd, 2017 and acts as a sequel to the author's previous work set within the same universe; Pandemonium: Wizard Village, set two years after Pandemonium's epilogue. The story centers around a canine-like man by the name of Eiden L. Schützer, and a small black fox girl named Dakini. Plot Quoted from the Amazon Kindle store page; "It's set in a world where animals live like human beings. Although it is a peaceful world at a glance, people live under the threat of the mysterious "Sky Golems". The main characters are Eiden, an aspiring painter who got caught up in the great destruction caused by the Sky Golems and can't paint anymore because of the shock… and Dakini, a mute warrior with mysterious fighting abilities on a mission to defeat the golems. While traveling together to challenge the menace that threatens their world, they face their traumas and their past while pursuing their mission and hopes." Characters * Eiden L Schützer * Dakini * Prakasha * Kayoh Chapters Spoiler warning Chapter 1: The story begins with a strange creature who speaks of the various aspects of life as curse. Experience, origins, and birth circumstances are all considered a curse by this strange creature. As the creature's dialogue comes to an end we cut to the titular main Eiden L Schützer. A brief summary of his life up until his college years is revealed to the audience before tragedy strikes. One morning while waking up Eiden witnesses the arrival of the dreaded Sky Golems, the Golems unleash a barrage of Straight Thunders that completely destroy Buribcus. One year later Eiden is wandering around the town of Enoth trying to rekindle his passion for art to no avail. He stumbles into the old town area of Enoth while looking for a diner and crosses paths with Dakini, a mute fox child. Eiden observes the various physical characteristics that Dakini possesses and it takes her a moment before she notices his presence. After a short exchange Eiden introduces the wonders of art to the young child and Dakini takes a liking to art, especially sun flower-like pattern found on a nearby abandoned church. Later in the evening Eiden is browsing his options for dinner when suddenly the Sky Golems appear once again. In a fit of anger, fear, and frustration Eiden internally asks the Sky Golems what fun they get from annihilating innocent life just as a Straight Thunder is headed right for him. Luckily Dakini arrives in time to deflect the Straight Thunder which hits a mountain in the distance. A brief skirmish later and Dakini manages to repel the Sky Golems however the church that contained the pattern that she liked is destroyed, she breaks down into a sobbing mess. After the skirmish a shadowy figure observing the entire situation remarks about the unacceptable outcome of the battle, it also questions whether Dakini is it's enemy or not. 'Chapter 2: '''The damage to the old town area results in a large fire that is set to burn the entire area away, Eiden tries to comfort Dakini with the drawings in his sketch book. As Eiden mentions that the area will burn away and that they have to escape Dakini lunges into the fire and begins to devour it. As more of the fire is consumed Dakini catches fire and releases it into the air, she passes out afterwards due to the strain that it has on her body. Later in a hospital Eiden asks a nurse about Dakini's condition and the nurse tells Eiden that Dakini suffered no damage. Some time later Dakini wakes up and is greeted by Eiden, the first thing she does is fix her sad gaze out the window at the destroyed church. Eiden then explains to Dakini that she was responsible for stopping the fire and saving many lives, he thanks her. Later that night Dakini is dreaming about the church in a pristine state but it is quickly cut off by an ominous and shadowy figure. She wakes up and quietly leaves the hospital room, before leaving she deposits a pearl at the front desk. Outside the hospital Dakini begins to focus her gaze on the night sky and a horn emerges from her head. Eiden catches Dakini in the act and asks her if something is happening in the direction of her horn. Eiden surmises that Dakini is leaving and asks if he can come with her, he remarks that she has good eyes if she likes art. After some difficulty Dakini manages to say her name and Eiden gives a proper introduction to her. '''Chapter 3: 'Eiden and Dakini are traveling through the jungle outside of Enoth, Dakini keeps barraging Eiden with questions about virtually everything. It appears that Dakini really is just a curious child, Eiden finds out at the hospital that Dakini can't even read nor write. Eiden wonders if he'll have trouble finding common ground with Dakini when suddenly he walks face first into an oncoming tree branch, his glasses do not survive. Afterwards Eiden explains to Dakini what a Signal Line is which once again feeds into her insatiable curiosity, a short moment later and Eiden's hunger becomes unbearable. Dakini offers Eiden a ball of mud but he politely declines and she begins eating a variety of items that're usually inedible. At this moment Eiden realizes that Dakini is capable of eating anything, he asks her if she's ever eaten cuisine only to get a negative. Eiden begins to forage through the jungle for wild ingredients, he gathers some bugs and wild potatoes to eat. Once all the ingredients have been gathered Dakini notices a herd of Giant Beetles and the two become side tracked. As Eiden is examining what are revealed to be called Iron ball bugs Dakini notices something strange moving in the tree line. Faster then Eiden can react a Giant Beetle pounces on him, a Great Silver Jaw has appeared. Eiden admires the beast for a moment before scooping Dakini up his arms and running for his life. During his sprint Dakini insists that she can slay the Great Silver Jaw and leaves Eiden's side to do so. A short skirmish later and the Great Silver Jaw is impaled through the head, it dies instantly. Eiden figures that he can cook the Silver Jaw and finds out that it possesses great flavor, its comparable to a crab. After finishing her meal Eiden hands an Amasan Bloodmato to Dakini who accepts it and discovers its great taste. Shortly after eating the Amasan Bloodmato Dakini suffers an breaks down into an agonized shrieking mess. It takes the rest of the day for her to calm down and later that night a thunderstorm rolls in, Eiden is scared of the thunder and lightning because it reminds him of a Straight Thunder. Dakini comforts him by drawing a Signal Line in the dirt around them and sharing her bright smile, the two stay like that for a while. Development Flower Knight Dakini began development in 2017 and officially debuted on April 3rd, 2017, firstly being sold on note.mu before also being available on Amazon Kindle. Gallery Category:Flower Knight Dakini